


A Omega's Place

by whatacoincidence



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Grooming, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No happy ending for omegas, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Sexual Abuse, Statutory Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacoincidence/pseuds/whatacoincidence
Summary: Life as an omega is hell. Tom just tries to take it one day at time. He’s got to for the sake of his babies.With her permission, Always_ForeverLove let me adapt her Kaisoo fic into a Hiddlesworth Fic! Thank you my love❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth & Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	A Omega's Place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Always_Foreverlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Foreverlove/pseuds/Always_Foreverlove). Log in to view. 



> ⛔️ 1st: READ AND HEED ALL THE TAGS!!!!  
> ⛔️ 2nd: OMEGAS LIVE A FUCKED UP LIFE! ITS SAD AND DISTRUBING TO SAY SAY THE LEAST SO PLEASE IF YOU’RE EASILY TRIGGER DO NOT READ THIS FIC. DON’T DO THAT TO YOUR MENTAL HEALTH.  
> ⛔️ I DO NOT condone child abuse, this story is just an erotic fantasy not real life. This story is not meant, in any way, to offend or otherwise hurt any group mentioned or omitted in its reading. All opinions are written in the form of satire and do not reflect the opinions, beliefs, or principles of the writers.

⛔️⛔️⛔️⛔️

  
The alpha was hitting it hard from the back. He hasn't been this rough in a while. Tom cried out with each thrust, feeling yet one more climax being forced out of his exhausted body. 

The alpha leaned over and whispered “Don’t run from it. Take it. Take it!”

Easy for him to say. He isn’t the one with a cock up his ass! Tom thought to himself. Christopher Hemsworth isn’t a small man. Not only in height. The alpha is well endowed too. 

The man has one of the biggest cock Tom has ever seen and this is before he knots. And boy does the fucking alpha know how to use it. Well to be honest it’s the only cock the omega has had in real life but he’s seen some in the locker room and in pornos. He knows even for an alpha Chris Hemsworth is blessed!

“I can feel it, you feel that, Tom?” Chris groaned behind him.

Tom wants to scream “I feel it too, asshole!” But he bites his lower lip and shuts his mouth. 

Rarely does the alpha care about his commentaries. Chris is talking about his prostate. Tom will never understand the alpha’s fascination with it. Honestly.

Tom knows he’s going to be limping for a few days. He’s definitely limping to his room if Chris decides that he doesn’t want him around. He wants to stay with the alpha. He doesn’t want to go back to his own bed. He never does after Chris knots him like there’s no tomorrow.

Chris isn't romantic by any means. Hell the man’s temper terrifies the living shit out of the young omega. Tom wouldn’t dare do something to upset Chris.

 **_“Be submissive and he will treat you well.”_ **

Was the advice his mother gave him when he was given to Chris. Tom shook his head trying not to think about his mother at this moment.

Chris’s cock moving inside of him, faster, rougher, harder. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room, the sound of Tom’s deep breaths and husky moans are hanging in the air.

"Easy, Alpha...Please," Tom moaned.

The alpha let out a loud growl, shutting the omega's request down. The omega whimpered in submission as Chris’s balls slapped against his ass.

All he could feel was the alpha’s cock deep inside and the bright burn of pain in his chest. Tom had mentally prepared himself for this as soon as he saw how angry the alpha was at dinner. He knew that he’d take his frustrations out on Tom.

It’s a school night so the alpha didn’t really have to call for him. When Hailey took them—his pups for the night. Tom knew he was fucked both Literally and figuratively.

Chris isn't a bad alpha. At least he’s not the worst alpha out there. He doesn’t hit Tom like Michael does to James or force Tom into doing things like Chris. E does with Sebastian. He doesn’t loan Tom to other alphas like Martin does to Benedict. He could have it so much worse so accepting Chris’s temper is really nothing. 

Tom thinks the alpha cares about him to some extent after all he’s the mother of his three pups but like all alphas Chris has his vices too. When he gets like this where he needs to forcefully and roughly take Tom it’s hard to remember that things could be a lot worse for him.

He doesn't care if Tom is in heat or not. It makes the young omega question if the alpha cares as much as he thinks or if he’s completely insane for thinking Chris cares for him. Chris loves their kids, there's no question about that. He treats Tom okay when he feels like but the omega often wonders if Chris could love him too.

"You look so fucking good like this," Chris murmurs against his neck, sucking on the skin, not breaking skin.

Tom wishes he would. He wants the alpha to claim him so badly. But he’d never voice his desires to the alpha fear that he’d get replaced. He wasn’t here for Chris to mate. He’s not here to be the alpha’s wife. He’s only here to bare pups for the alpha. Pups that will never be considered his, not legally anyways.

Tom shudders and moans appreciatively at the alpha’s compliment. Fuck his omega side! He’s exhausted and is ready to pass out.

“Oh yeah,” Chris muses as his hips continued to work. “This is so-so good - you’re so good. Going to fuck you so hard that you won't even remember your name.”

Tom has lost count how many times he came. His body was starting to give up. He just prayed for the alpha to reach his climax already so he can call it a night. The last thing he needs is passing out on Chris.

"You like this, little slut? You're such a slut for my knot, aren't you?." The alpha whispered into his ear.

The omega moaned, not answering the question. The alpha's nails were digging into the flash of the omega's hips, as he moved faster, feeling the omega clench around him every time he hit his prostate.

"Fuck," The alpha groaned. "Even after three pups, you're still so fucking tight. Just like the first time, I took you! Oh God!”

Tom felt every inch of Chris’s cock when it pushed into him. He writhed and moaned, bucking back to him.

"Fuck ...Mmm, you're still tight even after you've been used, whore," he growled.

Chris continued plowing Tom, mercilessly, long jabs with his cock fucking into Tom’s swollen ass. The omega grunted as he felt the swelling of the knot get bigger. He felt unbelievably full.

"Unnghhh fuck, fuck...yes...umm fuck Chris you're so fucking good at fucking me!” Tom panted each time the alpha thrust his thick nine-inch cock balls deep into his tight ass. He just wanted the alpha to cum already. That won’t happen if he doesn’t start playing sex kitten right about now.

✨✨

Chris knows he should pull out. He can't afford to have another pup with Tom struggling with the three he already has. The omega has gotten too attached to the pups even though Chris didn’t want him. Tom is not his mate. Not his wife, not his friend, not his lover.

Tom is a nobody and it would do them both well to remember that but he and Tom make such cute babies! His sons being so close in age range drives him and his nannies crazy sometimes.

But his wolf wants to knot to stay inside the omega and stay in as long as possible, forever if possible. Breeding him like the little bitch he is. The instinctive need to plant his seed overpower the Omega’s insistence.

"Alpha...Pull out," Tom begged, alarmed that the older man was close at his climax. He cannot afford to get pregnant again. He just doesn’t have the energy to carry another pup so soon after his youngest was born.

It isn’t in the contract. He’s got a lot going on and a baby would set him back. Again. He wants to graduate this year and made try to see if Chris will let him work at the omega center.

"Chris... Please...Don't knot me, Alpha!" The omega pleaded. Chris slammed in and stayed there, rotating his hips, his cock brushed over Tom’s prostate as his knot pumped up to its full size, forcing another orgasm out of the omega. While Tom’s wolf was ecstatic at the possibility of another pup.

Tom is terrified. He isn’t ready for another pup. Their youngest just turned one. He’s still struggling with how he can stay in his children’s lives. 

But none of this mattered because Chris bought him for this. This is his role in Chris’s life. Tom twitched, sweat ,soaked, a mess, his hole glistening with slick, and the alpha’s cum. 

Tom lies still, catching his breath. Chris kept pounding until his knot made it impossible for him to move. Tom whined at every thrust. The alpha let himself grind for a few seconds as his knot tied them together.

Tom didn't say anything as he lied there. Physically and mentally drained.

Chris isn't a bad alpha, Tom doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince. Well he’s not the worst alpha to ever live. 

"I'm sorry." The Alpha whispered. Tom tried to hold the tears back. He shouldn't upset the alpha. At least Chris always apologizes. That’s more than he can say for other alphas.

"It's okay, Alpha." The omega replied, ignoring the pain in his lower back as he drifted off to sleep. He was grateful that the alpha let him sleep on his bed.

✨✨✨✨

Thomas William Hiddleston was ten years old when he was picked to become “breeder” for twenty-nine year old alpha Christopher Hemsworth. He had just started fifth grade and he was excited to become a middle schooler soon. He always loved school and learning. A teacher’s pet, many called him. He was looking forward to finishing elementary school.

He was an adorable and grumpy little omega. He didn’t want to be sent away to live with an alpha like his best friend was. He hasn’t seen Benedict since the older omega left three months ago. Benedict is only two years older than him and he was sent to live with an alpha he didn’t know. Tom’s family wasn’t like Benedict’s though. They were doing a lot better than the Cumberbatchs. They lived a slight better life than others.

He didn’t have a clue that his family had gone bankrupt and they lost everything which in turn forced his father to make this decision.

Tom begged him to change his mind but his father had no other option. This was his last hope because they have two more pups to raise. Two alpha pups to be exact.

What sane child would want to become a breeder for some rich alpha? Or dreams of being sold into child-bearing slavery? that was a fate worse than death Tom thought. He’d always been too smart for his age. Tom tried everything possible to get out of it. One night he tried running away but was caught and punished. He never tried again.

It’s nothing new amongst the elite alphas to take an omega that’s young enough to bare an heir for them. It’s one of the benefits for rich alphas who don’t want to be mated for life. Parents often sold their omega sons and daughters to the highest bidder to settle their financial troubles. Lower class and middle class omegas are usually the ones who ended up in those auctions.

Tom never thought he’d have to worry about things like that he was born into a wealthy family that didn’t stomp on omega dreams. His parents before they ruined his life they had been kind and supportive of him. As an only child at the time he might’ve been a little too spoiled but he had to drop that attitude quickly when he met Chris.

When his mother later gave birth to the twins who would present as alphas. Tom knew that he was no longer of importance. They loved him but they had to do what’s best for the family. He tried to understand when his mother told him that he’d soon be leaving his family. How important it is for him to do for their family. Tom was ten and didn’t care about all the stuff she said. He didn’t want to be a sacrificial lamb. He just knew that his parents were abandoning him.

To his surprise the alpha wasn’t a complete stranger. He’s seen him around with his father at their house. He didn't think anything of it. Stupid Tom couldn’t put two and two together. He’s never spoken to the alpha. He didn’t understand why the alpha needed to use a breeder when he’s handsome, rich and can get whoever he wants.

After many fights and arguments between little Tom and his father the omega packed what little he had and joined the alpha at his Mansion.

He learned that Chris Hemsworth is the CEO of C.H Industries. A well known mogul. That meant absolutely nothing to the ten year old boy.

Chris lost his parents when he was 18 and inherited the family business. Chris’s cousin, Hailey is an omega who used to live with him before she got mated. Unlike Tom she got to finish school and go away to college. She’s the only person that alpha seems to truly care about.

Tom and Hailey became best friends quickly since they were closer the same age with Hailey being 4 years older than Tom. Chris is known for his fiery temper. Tom found out about it a week after he moved in and he had accidentally cleaned his office. The alpha went off on him. Since then Tom had stayed clear of the man. He tried to be as invisible as he could. He didn't want to upset the alpha.

Chris didn’t touch him or speak much to him either. The alpha kept himself busy with work and Tom lived in his guesthouse and played with Hailey when she was home. When Hailey was in school, Tom read and watched movies and did his lessons on the computer. It wasn’t a bad life for a the omega.

Chris bought the young omega a lot of gifts and took him to a lot of fun places. Tom loved traveling with Chris. He didn’t get to do that a lot with his parents and as long as he kept up with his school work at home Chris would take him with him sometimes. He had never been on a plane before but he went on one with Chris. He was excited and terrified at the same time.

“We’re in Berlin,” The alpha had explained when the young omega asked where they were. He had been staying with Chris for a few months when they spent a summer in Berlin, Germany.

They were in London a lot due to some of Chris’s investments and France too. Sometimes Tom cried that he wanted to go home. He liked the presents and Hailey but sometimes he missed his parents and little brothers so much . He wanted to see Timothy and Francis.

Chris let him visit his parents when Tom cried uncontrollably one time. He warned the omega not to get used to it and that he’d punish him if he kept being a cry baby. Tom remembers being punished before and he didn’t want that so he tried his best to behave. He did his homework, took showers and listened to Chris. Chris didn’t start touching him right away but he often liked to watch Tom.

He would tell the ten year old to shower and then walk naked while he watched. He would look at Tom’s growing body, make the boy put a show on for him and then disappear into his bathroom.

Tom would hear the grunts and moans that followed but he didn’t understand what that was all about. Then he gets dressed and goes to bed, sometimes Chris would give him an ice cream. For the young omega that was big because Chris often doesn’t want him to eat fat foods or certain things that might make him gain weight.

Other times instead of watching him, Chris scented him. It was weird at first but Tom stopped freaking out about it when he got used to the alpha’s scent. 

He hugged the alpha back and let him take his sweet scent. He also liked the alpha’s scent a lot. Chris’s spicy, earthy scent calmed him down and made him feel safe.

He felt so small in Chris’s arms and the alpha’s big hands would caress him all over. Tom would bare his neck to the alpha, he didn’t know what this meant at the time but it made Chris extremely happy.

Tom hated when Chris was gone for a long time on business. He’d miss the alpha lot and sometimes it became unbearable. The only thing that would calm him down is wearing one of Chris’s shirts with the alpha’s scent.

When Chris returned, Tom would jump at alpha. Chris would ask if he’s okay and Tom would sniff in response, placing his hands on the alpha’s shoulders and pushing downward, signalling he wants the alpha to sit down.

Chris sits down on the chair, giving him a soft gaze he gently sits on the alpha’s lap like the distressed child is. He wraps his arms around Chris’s neck, nosing at his scent gland, his feet not touching the floor.

Sometimes Tom would discreetly rub against the alpha’s scent glands, chin or jawline, then touch his forearm, or shoulder blade—adding more of his scent. He liked how their scents would mix together.

Chris would caress his face and compliment him. “You’re going to be so beautiful. Such a beautiful omega,” He would always murmur to himself.

Tom celebrated his eleventh birthday at Chris’s house and his parents came. His dad didn’t stay though he left after giving Tom his gift. He let Tom’s mom and the twins stay.

There was sadness in his father’s eyes. When Tom asked his mom about it. She told him he just misses him and feels bad about sending Tom away. He didn’t let his father leaving ruin his mood for his birthday.

The alpha threw him an Avengers themed party and dressed up as Thor for Tom who loved it. It was the best birthday Tom has ever had.

After his birthday he slept with the alpha on his bed. The alpha hugged him to sleep and warned him not to get used to sharing his bed.

For his twelfth birthday Chris took him to Disneyland. Tom had been talking about it nonstop. He had so much fun. Tom started thinking maybe living with Chris wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t bad at all. It was like having a big brother.

But all that changed. Tom felt so stupid for thinking that. He let the gifts get to his head. Stupid, Tom. He chastised himself.

♀️

The following month after his birthday, Tom went into heat and lost his virginity to the alpha. It was painful and uncomfortable as one can imagine even with the heat. There was nothing romantic about losing his virginity to an alpha that didn’t care for him when he’s only twelve years old.

Tom thought he would die from the pain and blood that followed after losing his virginity. Tom thought that night was going to be like the others when the alpha called him to his room, but Chris didn’t make him take a shower or strip for him. He scented the omega for a few minutes and started undressing him.

He pushed Tom’s underwear down past his knees where they fell to his ankles. He reached between Tom’s thighs, and was pleased to find the omega’s slick already filling his hole.

“Fuck”, he rasped under his breath.

“Lie down on the bed,” he instructed. Tom felt the alpha’s hands on him, running up and down his body.

Unable to stop himself it seems, he slid a finger down Tom’s slick hole. "Spread your legs," he whispers. Tom obliged. He attempted to close his legs when he felt the first breech but the alpha was between them now. That first finger hurt at first but he found himself relaxing after a few seconds. Chris roughly pushed two fingers into him, dragging the tips back and forth. Tom complained that it hurt but he was ignored.

The alpha told him to stay still and if he moved he’d be punished. Tom inhaled, his breath quivering, betraying his emotional state. Blinking rapidly, stray tears trailed down his cheek.

The alpha had not been gentle with him. Tom didn't say anything or do anything. He just lied there. Taking everything, the alpha subjected him too. His hands never left his side as the alpha thrusted into him, he didn't look at the alpha and the alpha didn't care. He tried his best to tune out the sounds of the alpha’s grunts, and muffed his own sobs.

"Oh, God, Tom…" Chris whispered, breathless and throaty. Fucking the omega into the bed. He sunk deeper into him, loving how tight the omega was.

Tom had never felt such pain. He thought he was going to die. It wasn’t a surprise that Tom got pregnant from the first breeding.

Tom hated and avoided Chris after that night. He was in so much pain and demanded to be returned home but the alpha didn’t give in this time. Tom cried himself to sleep that night and refused to share meals with the alpha the following day. When the bleeding didn’t stop after two days, Chris called the doctor to check him.

Tom overheard the doctor telling Chris that he had tearing that needed stitch after he was knotted (he’s too small to handle a full knot) and that it wasn’t safe to breed him anytime soon.

Three weeks after that day, Tom started feeling sick. He was throwing up and exhausted and nothing he ate stayed in his tummy, he was scared to tell Chris so he kept it to himself. The cook had found Tom passed out in the kitchen and called the alpha who once again called the doctor that had stitched him up.

The doctor was an omega, Dr. Jeremy Renner who couldn’t hide the pity he felt for Tom but he also couldn’t do anything for the young omega. Chris wouldn’t leave the room even for a second. He just stood there looking at the two omegas like a bodyguard or something.

“Tom is pregnant. Congratulations,” Dr. Renner told the alpha after some tests. He gave Tom a pitiful smile. He gave Chris a big file on what to expect and what to do for Tom. Dr. Renner told him to eat a lot for himself and the baby. Tom nodded and touched his belly. He’d eat a lot even if it made him sick he couldn’t let the baby be hungry.

After Chris walked the doctor out, he came into the room and hugged Tom. It was the first contact in weeks since Chris took him and it scared Tom. Tom pushed away from the alpha’s embrace, still upset. He turned to face away from Chris.

“Don’t be like that, Tom. I can’t believe you’re giving me a child. Don’t be upset, it’s not good for the baby,” Chris whispered, looking genuinely happy. Chris has never looked this happy in the year Tom had known him.

“The baby knows when I’m upset?” He asked the alpha. Chris nodded. Chris helped him sit up and onto his lap as he rubbed Tom’s flat belly. Tom felt warm all over. Chris released calming alpha pheromones making Tom delirious.

“Mmm,” he moaned, hugging the alpha, gasping when Chris nosed the side of his neck and nuzzled the sensitive skin. Tom hummed happily. Chris kissed his eyelids, the side of his mouth, the beating pulse at the base of his neck. He kissed his nose and his chin, he bit his earlobe, and then he pulled the omega face close to his.

“It’s going to be an alpha, you will see,” Chris said, he kissed him hard, putting everything he had into that kiss.

A twelve year old pregnant omega, he didn’t know what to think about his situation. What it would mean for his future. Would he even have one? Tom didn’t know but at least he will have his baby. It’s been so boring since Hailey left. He will have someone to play with and that made him happy.

Chris changed. He was being kind and caring to Tom like the Chris he had known before. Days went by and Chris’s weirdness continued. He insisted that Tom ate healthier and drank a lot of water but he also didn’t stop Tom from eating the fatty foods that he loved so much. He took a lot of pictures of Tom without his shirt. Tom was three months pregnant and Chris had over thousands of pictures.

“I want to see the baby’s growth. He will love this,” Chris explained when Tom asked him what he was doing. He showed Tom the baby book he was putting together.

The beautiful DIY baby book, brimming with photos of Tom’s pregnancy, the baby sonograms and lovingly documented details of every milestone moment so far. Tom hugged Chris and told him how happy he was.

“You love him?” He asked, caressing Chris’s hair while the alpha listened to the baby’s heartbeat.

“Very much, he’s the greatest gift I could ask for.”

“Do you love me?”

Chris stills and looks up at the omega. Tom had never asked before but he read that people in love have babies together. He doesn’t know if he loves Chris but he’s having Chris’s baby so that means he loves Chris, right?

“Yeah,” Chris murmured.

Tom grinned, “I love you and the baby too,”

Chris spent as much time as he could with the omega the following months into Tom’s pregnancy. Tom could tell he was worried that he might lose their baby. But Dr. Renner said that he’s met the weight requirement and that the baby will be okay now so he doesn’t know why Chris is still worried. He’s not bleeding anymore and he’s not hurt. Dr. Renner said if Chris hadn’t taken him to the hospital the baby might’ve been in heaven.

“You almost miscarriage, Tom.” The Doctor told him. Tom doesn’t know what that word means he’s never even heard of it but it hated it because it meant he might lose the baby. He was told to be positive and think good things. Even the bad dreams of Chris hurting him didn’t come as much anymore.

Tom wanted to be mad at Chris for hurting him but with the hormones and realizing that Chris’s scent helped a lot, Tom started sleeping with the alpha’s on his bed. Chris caressed his proubting belly and even talked to their pup. He would have his head resting in the alpha’s lap while Chris caressed the curve of his belly.

Chris would slowly move his hand down Tom’s abdomen, watching each desperate gasp the little omega made.

"Do you not hear that?" The alpha whispered, nuzzling into the omega's stomach.

Tom didn't do anything or say anything but watch the alpha.

"You don't hear our pup's heartbeat?" The alpha asked. Tom shook his head.

“He’s a strong one. I can tell he’s going to be a high level alpha just like his daddy,” Chris said, proudly.

Tom wanted to ask how the alpha knew the baby was a boy, the alpha was so sure that it’s a boy because Dr. Renner couldn’t even tell what the baby is yet when they went for his appointment.

But Chris insists it's a boy and even has the baby’s name picked out for him. Tom hopes that the baby would be a boy since Chris wants a boy so badly. But overall things were good for Tom.

Tom loved being pregnant after the morning sickness passed and when he started to feel the pup move more. He couldn’t hear the pup’s heartbeat without the hospital machines so he begged Chris to tell him about hearing their baby’s heartbeat. He loved the random gifts Chris showered him with and the attention. 

Spending time with his mother was amazing especially when Chris had to travel, he got to stay with his mother and play with his brothers, who Tom always had to remind to be careful of growing his belly.

When he was home, his father didn’t speak or look at him. He would leave the house sometimes to avoid Tom. It hurt Tom that his father didn’t seem happy about his pup even though his mother promised him it wasn’t about the pup. Tom knows it is because people always give him the same sad looks when they see him holding hands with Chris while shopping for their baby. They look at his belly and Chris and frown at them. Some even say mean words to Chris but Chris never cares.

Tom knows how they look, for a twelve year old he is still too small. Chris is really big! He’s 6’3!, maybe they’re scared of Chris and he wants to tell them that Chris looks mean but he’s not. Chris tells him to just ignore those idiots. One omega had given him a card and said he could help Tom when Chris went to get him a frozen yogurt and Tom gave the card to Chris.

“Maybe they want to help with the baby,” he said as he walked through the mall, eating his strawberry yogurt. He glanced up to see a furious frown on the alpha’s handsome face. Chris got angry after Tom gave him the card. Tom started wondering if he did something wrong.

“People like that want to take you away from me. Do you want to leave me and the baby, Tom?” Chris asked.

“NO! I don’t want to leave you or the pup!” Tom cried.

“Are you sure? Because I can take you back home but the baby stays with me after he’s born,” Chris says , sternly. Tom shook his head, no. That’s not what he wants at all. What does a twelve year old even know? He just knows that he loves feeling the baby and loves Chris otherwise why would they be having a baby?

“No! Please, I want to be with you and the baby. I never want to leave!”

Chris hugged him and let out a relieved breath. “Good, if anyone ever gives you a card like this. Tell me.”

Tom nodded. Of course he would tell Chris, he tells Chris everything. The alpha gave him the card and Tom threw it away. He didn’t want to shop anymore and asked Chris to take him home. Some omegas were truly mean. How could they think they could take Tom away from his baby and Chris?

They’re a family! He’d never let them. That night, Tom held onto Chris extra tight and made the alpha promise over and over again not to send him away.

“You’re not going anywhere. The baby is going to need a baby brother,” Chris said, caressing his belly. Tom felt all tingly from the prospect of another baby.

“Will we have another baby?”

Tom smiled slowly, a dazzling smile that reached his blue eyes and made his face light. He buried his face in the alpha’s chest, inhaling his spicy, earthy scent, feeling the warmth and safety of him.

“Yes, as soon as he’s born. We will make another beautiful baby, you want to have my baby?”

Tom blushed and nodded. “Yes! Let’s have a lot of babies,”

Chris’s scent flared in the room and he kissed Tom. He got on top of Tom but his belly was getting too big. Tom moaned into the kiss and spread his little legs to accommodate the alpha.

Chris deepened the kiss, teasing his lips apart with his. “I wish I could give you another baby,” Chris groaned, thrusting.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

They’re both fully clothed but Tom can feel him but he wasn’t scared. He knows the thing between Chris’s legs hurts but he wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

“Yes, give me a baby. Let’s make another baby,” Tom moaned. So much slick was pouring out of the little omega’s hole. His pajama pants were completely drenched as he tried to find release. He put his little hand on the alpha’s cock, and started pushing Chris’s pants down but Chris pulled away, and stared at the omega underneath him.

The alpha shook his head.

“No, not yet. We might hurt the baby,” he whispered, pulling away painfully.

They both took another shower and tried to calm themselves down. Tom wanted so much but he didn’t want to hurt the baby. He never wants that. He fell asleep listening to Chris’s heartbeat. Dreaming of their many babies. He couldn’t wait.

✨✨✨

Chris bought him toys, not the kind a twelve year old should be playing with. Chris told him not to tell anyone about the toys even though he showed one of them to his mom. His mom told him not to show them again. She was angry, maybe this was why Chris told him not to show them to anyone. Tom never talked about them again.

When Tom had his urges, Chris would use the toys on him. Chris would finger Tom’s hole until the white stuff came out his cock. It felt strange at first but he slowly came to love the feeling. Chris didn't need to lube up the vibrator since Tom was always wet and loose from his orgasm. He would insert the vibrator completely into Tom’s hole and turn it on. Tom’s heartbeat would pick up, his body trembled, his toes curled into mistress as the alpha fucked him with the vibrator.

The vibrator humming away in his ass, Tom loved the feeling and would thrust back into it. Wanting it deeper inside him. He would moan in ecstasy as Chris slid the vibrator in and out of him. Tom’s eyes would roll back as the alpha thrust the toy in and out. “Chris,” he would moan shakily.

Then Chris would eased it out and then back in hoping to hit just right for him. The alpha must have because the omega gasped then moaned. “Y-yess. Do that again.” So Chris did, repeatedly, until the omega came all over himself. Then Chris would hug him and clean up.

Chris hadn’t hurt since the first time. He hasn’t put his cock inside Tom (Chris used the word cock a lot; touch my cock, Tom. Suck my cock) so Tom started calling it that too. He sometimes had Tom use his hand to please the alpha.

Chris swallowed hard. His eyes locked into Tom’s, his hand on Tom’s big round belly as Tom touched the visible wet spot at the head of his cock. Tom wrapped his fingers around his shaft and Chris would close his eyes. It felt so good, his warm tiny hand grabbing him.

“Thomas...” He moaned as Tom continued to stroke the alpha’s cock. Chris jerked under his hold, his body shuddering as he pushed into Tom’s hands. He groaned as he spilled it all over his stomach. Pulse after pulse, he came harder than he ever had before.

It was what their life was like for months before the baby was born.

Nine months later, Wyatt Phillip Hemsworth was born healthy and beautiful. Tom cried so much both in joy and pain. He was in labor 20 hours and it took two hours for baby Wyatt to come out.

His mother was there with him. His mother took Tom’s hand in hers and held it through the pains, telling Tom how well he was doing, that he was beautiful, and that the baby was fine.

They quickly removed the cord and suctioned him and finally Tom heard him cry. He heard his baby. Blonde hair, and blue eyes. His son is the most beautiful baby he’d ever seen. Tom could hardly believe that he was here.

“He’s here, Chris! The baby is here,” Tom cried when the alpha rushed into the room just two hours after he had the baby. Still dressed from work. Wyatt is a week early so Chris got the call when he was away for work.

The alpha slowly walked towards them and Tom smiled as he handed the baby over to his alpha father. Chris was speechless as he stared at the baby. He leaned over and kissed Tom on the cheek.

“Thank you, Thomas. He’s perfect. So perfect, welcome to the world Wyatt,” The alpha whispered to the baby.

His mother left the room to give them privacy. Chris asked him how he was doing if he needed anything but Tom didn’t. He was just exhausted. He couldn’t even believe that he’s someone’s omma right now or that he actually managed to push a child out of his body.

“Did I do good, Chris?” Tom asked. The baby was here and he wasn’t hurt. He did good.

“You did very good, Tom. Very good, I’m so proud of you, sweetheart,”

Tom nodded and smiled. Wyatt blinks his beautiful wide eyes and yawns as his father tries to get him to look at him. Chris was completely engrossed with his son. Tom could see it on his face and it made Tom smile.

“Don’t forget to take pictures of Wyatt,” Tom reminds the alpha. Chris chuckles and promises he wouldn’t.

Tom’s dad came to see the baby the next day. He shook Chris’s hand and kissed Tom’s forehead, congratulating them. Chris left to get Tom something to eat.

“Daddy, look at him,” Tom gushed as he watched his son trying to grab his grandpa’s finger. His father smiled and told Tom that he’s beautiful.

“He looks just like you,” the alpha said, handing the crying baby back to the omega. Tom sheesh the baby and cuddled him closer, releasing his calming pheromones. He couldn’t really control them when Wyatt was in distress. His scent worked like wonder for the baby.

“I think he looks like Chris,” Tom says. His father's smile dropped. Tom frowned, and was about to apologize when his father said he had to leave.

Tom didn't see his father again. He was discharged from the hospital three days later. Wyatt was in perfect condition. He was eating and pooping, Tom thought it was funny being asked about the color of Wyatt’s poop.

They also said Tom was recovering very well. That made Tom very happy. Not only did he have a healthy baby, he was okay too. He was worried but he could relax.

Chris. E and Sebastian were the first one to visit Wyatt at home after Tom’s mother. Sebastian was pregnant himself.

Chris and Chris E. were talking.

“He’s absolutely adorable, Tom,” Sebastian beamed.

“Thank you, he’s such a good baby. Rarely cries,”

“Really, Cameron kept us up all night when he was a baby,”

Tom turned to look at Sebastian and Chris E.’s three year old, Cameron Evans who was climbing his alpha father’s back and keeping himself occupied. Cameron is Sebastian's youngest for now. Sebastian has three kids with his alpha, a daughter named Brooklyn Evans, and a son Shawn Evans. He’s pregnant with his fourth. It would’ve been his fifth but he miscarried one baby.

“Yeah, I got really lucky. Wyatt rarely cries. He only cries when he’s hungry or needs a diaper change,”

“Lucky you! All three of my kids cried a lot. I’m hoping this one will be the quiet one,” He rubbed his belly.

After Chris E. And Sebastian. Michael and James came to visit them. Tom became friends with James through Benedict. He didn’t know James like that prior to Chris introducing them but they became friends rather quickly. Tom became quite fond of the older omega.

James has a lot of kids that he had to give away. Tom felt sorry for the older omega and hated Michael but he’s not a friend of Chris but also a business partner. Tom doesn’t like the way the alpha looks at him or touches him when Tom isn't looking. He was glad to see the alpha leave. He hugged James and bid the other well.

Chris’s best friend, Robert was the last one to come see the baby. Robert didn’t bring his mate with him and Tom was upset by that. He’d wanted to show his baby to the other omega.

Robert explained that the other omega had to stay home with the kids because one of them is sick. Tom felt bad after that. He gave Robert pictures to show the omega.  
  


Tom was so happy the alpha allowed him to breastfeed their pup and let him stay in the main house for the first couple months. He was warned not to get attached to the pup after all the pup was Chris’s. That upset Tom greatly. The way Chris insists he does not bond with his son. How could Tom not?! Tom would never disagree out loud but in his head he told himself, Wyatt is as much his as he is Chris’s.

A couple of months later, Chris enrolled Tom in school. Tom knows it’s because he didn’t want the omega to spend too much time with their son. He also didn’t want Tom to get depressed. Being around other omegas his age helped Tom adjust not only to newly found motherhood but help with his antisocial behavior. He’d always been good at school so he didn’t fall too far behind and he quickly made friends.

He loved reading to Wyatt even though the alpha teased him sometimes about how Wyatt couldn’t understand him yet. The omega didn’t care and continued to read to his son. Tom read thousands of baby books and how to care for one. He didn’t want to fail his baby boy.

Time went fast when he spent it with Wyatt. His baby was growing before his very own eyes. A live-in nanny was hired for Wyatt. It was an elderly woman who helped around when the omega was too exhausted at times or if he had too much homework. Tom tried his best to not to rely on the nanny too much.

The nanny was nice and had so many funny stories for Tom and Wyatt. She sometimes gave Tom a pity smile too and said that he’s too young for this kind of life. That he should’ve enjoyed his childhood a little bit more.

Tom argued that he wasn’t. He’s grown if he wasn’t he wouldn’t have Wyatt. He’s Wyatt’s mother and he is more grown than other twelve year olds. It upset him that someone thought he couldn’t be mature enough to be a mother.

She stopped telling him that he’s too young, maybe she was scared Tom would tell Chris but the omega didn’t. It wasn’t worth mentioning anyway plus Wyatt liked his nanny too. Tom secretly enjoyed her company.

✨✨✨✨

A month after Wyatt was born Chris started touching him again. He would caress Tom’s thighs, and kiss him and fondle him. Making the young omega hot all over.

The emptiness in his center would grow with each touch of the alpha’s finger, Tom often found himself a mess after Chris played with him, he’d gotten good at kissing too. Chris would bring his mouth back down on Tom as he continued to fondle his breasts. They’d gotten so sensitive after their Wyatt was born. Chris really loved feeding after their son was done.

He’d take the baby and put him in his crib. The baby, asleep in the crib, makes no sound. Chris would bend his whole body to catch the warm liquid that beads at the tip of Tom’s swollen nipples. Tongue pressing tenderly to Tom’s nipple. Tom groans when Chris takes his nipple in his mouth and begins to suck.

It was so erotic. So wonderful. Chris starts by sucking softly, then increases the level of suction and alternates between firm and gentle, milk spread over his lips, and he drinks greedily.

Tom gently moans and thighs squeezed, hugging Chris closer as Chris sucked Tom’s right nipple, flicking his tongue over the tight bud. Milk gushing, and Chris sucking.

“Tom,”He nuzzled his other breast and repeated the process.

“Leave some for the baby,” he would moan as Chris sucked on his nipples. He gets so wet when Chris feeds from him. He felt like he had two babies.

Sometimes they kiss and Chris fondles his breasts with one hand, he drags his other down Tom’s belly and beneath his underwear. His fingers stroking lower, gliding over Tom’s wet hole. Chris watches his finger going in and out of him and Tom’s moans turn into whimpers.

“So wet for me, Tom,“He watches the omega’s face while he finger-fucked him, seeing the pleasure build inside him. Tom comes and the alpha turns him around quickly, he winces in pain when Chris enters him. Even with prep, Chris was still too big for the omega. Chris looked down into his face as he fucked him, taking pleasure in each stroke as Tom continued to try to fight off a second orgasm. Chris would fuck him hard and fast.

Pain and pleasure became the norm for Tom. He spent his heats with the alpha. Chris spent his ruts with him but there was no romantic relationship between the two despite the fact that they had a child. 

They lived their own lives. Chris kept to himself and his work. He made time to spend with Wyatt but that’s all he had time for his work and the baby. There were times when he fucked Tom even if the omega wasn’t in heat but that was when he was frustrated about something.

Tom stayed in the guesthouse and often took the pup from the nanny and played with him. Being intimate with Chris didn’t hurt like the first time. He could take the alpha’s knot without a problem. He loved when the alpha kissed him and worked him up before taking him against any surface he felt like.

Tom especially loved it when Chris let him have a little bit of control in the bedroom. Tom is a growing boy and he can’t see himself passing the alpha in height in the future but he won’t always be this small he thinks. He loved every bit of little control he was allowed.

Tom tried his best to learn everything the alpha liked so he could keep him happy. Other than taking him roughly, Chris liked it when Tom sucked his cock, he always complained at the beginning because Tom’s mouth and hands were too small. Tom wasn’t good at sucking cock but he practiced and perfected his techniques. Now he can make Chris come with just his mouth and deep-throat the alpha’s cock.

Chris also liked Tom riding him. Tom loves riding him too. There are things he wasn’t too crazy about though. The insults Chris used. They hurt his feelings because he was sold off by his parents and there was no denying that he just didn’t want to hear from the alpha.

He doesn’t like the role plays either. He had to learn to put on makeup so that when he played “the whore” for Chris his makeup was good and he had to watch a lot of porn for his role. He wasn’t a whore. He hated it when Chris called him one and expected him to act just like one. Tom loves it when Chris lets him sit on his face and the alpha ate him out. Tom was determined. He’d never do something that would make Chris take him away from his son.

It was a lot for a twelve year old but his mother had told him that if he kept Chris happy then he would be allowed to be in Wyatt’s life more and Tom wanted that more than anything else. He couldn’t imagine his life without Wyatt.

Tom loved Wyatt the moment the baby was placed in his tiny arms. He saw the doctor’s disapproving look but this was just the reality of omegas. There wasn’t much anyone could do about it.

Most omegas became parents at a young age, so he wasn’t anything special. His baby was everything to him even if he was a baby himself and he had to be strong for Wyatt. He took parenthood very seriously.

The little omega found that Chris wasn’t an impossible man to please compare to others. Chris stuck to a strict routine. He worked, spent time with Wyatt, socialized with his friends and fuck Tom into the mattress when he was in the mood.

Sometimes he liked being rough. Tom hated those times. But what the alpha loved more than being rough was Tom riding him. Tom had watched over a thousand videos on how to ride an alpha. He practiced until he was riding him like a pro. Up, down, up, down Tom was riding his dick until Chris would lose his mind.

Often Chris praised how good he had gotten. Like his mama said. Chris being happy allowed him freedom and favors. He got gifts, he got to shop with Wyatt and travel more with Chris and Wyatt. Hang out with the omega moms from the class Chris signed him for.

He got to see his friends and it was a surprise seeing James again in the omega class. James’s alpha marked him so he was bound to him forever.

Tom was happy for him and when James asked why Chris hadn’t marked him yet Tom frowned, not knowing how to answer that question.

He looked around and saw that most of the omegas in that class had their alpha’s mark on them. Chris had never spoken about claiming him even though Tom bared his neck in submission for the alpha more times than he cared to count.

He was terrified. Is Chris going to send him back home? Is he going to take Wyatt and leave Tom?

How is Tom going live without Wyatt? Tom started counting the days passing, waiting to see if Chris would drag him back.

But that didn’t happen, Chris didn’t seem to be doing anything to make his intentions obvious. Tom was too chicken to bring up the topic of mating. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and tried to be optimistic. He needed to be patient.

He had patience for days. He could wait until Chris was ready. No problem.

🦋 🦋

A year after Wyatt was born they vacationed in Vienna, Austria for the Pup’s second birthday. Chris wanted his son’s birthday to be special and for it to be just the three of them. It was their first trip together since Wyatt was born and with the baby and it was great that Wyatt’s second birthday was that week too.

Tom had the time of his life. The food, the sites and just being in Vienna was absolutely incredible. Chris kissed him and doted on him. They shared a room at the hotel. The sex was nonstop after they put their son to sleep. They were like a family in Vienna.

Tom’s phone filled with pictures of Wyatt, Chris, food, and sights they had seen. He’d have so much content for Wyatt’s baby book. Tom was thirteen years old, having had a birthday four months prior. He didn’t want to do anything big. So he just invited his parents, brothers and cut the cake at home with Chris and Wyatt. It was perfect, that’s when Chris had told him about their upcoming vacation.

Tom spent months preparing what he wanted to wear, what Wyatt would wear. What to pack for the toddler. Chris tried his best to calm the omega down but Tom was beyond help. He was so excited.

Wyatt slept through the plane ride. No surprises there, he woke up and fed and went back to sleep. Tom watched movies and Chris worked. It was perfect.

“He looks so cute! Tom squealed when he dressed Wyatt in a matching outfit. He turned to find Chris smiling at them, fondly. He blushed and turned his attention back to their baby. It wasn’t the first time he caught the alpha looking at him like that. It made Tom’s tummy warm.

The last night of their trip in Vienna, Wyatt was out by eight. Chris had ordered room service. He let Tom eat whatever he wanted. Tom still had the baby weight but the alpha hadn’t said anything about it about it. Since their son was born he’s been very accommodating to Tom.

After dinner, Tom took a shower and joined the alpha on the bed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chris whispered, kissing his neck and caressing his body. It started slowly but quickly became fast. They undressed and tried to keep it down, not wanting to wake their son up.

Chris held him against the bed as he thrusted inside Tom with the intensity of a man on a mission. Tom closed his eyes, locked his legs around the alpha’s waist, and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. Chris moved in and out him, panting, and desperate.

“Harder,” Tom pleaded just as desperate. Chris moaned and captured the omega’s mouth in a kiss as he frantically thrusted into him. They broke the kiss panting, Chris fucked him to a slow and steady pace as he whispered erotic praises in his ear.

“Come inside me, alpha!” Tom begged. After fucking Tom missionary style for a while, Chris flipped the omega over pushing his face down into the satin pillow and raising his beautiful ass high in the air. He started fucking the omega doggy style.

“You want me to come inside ya? Fill you up with another baby, love?” The alpha grunted as he took the omega roughly from behind.

“Yes!” Tom cried as he came all over the satin sheets and the alpha following behind.

Tom doesn’t even remember falling asleep after that he just remembers waking up to Wyatt crying and Chris waking him up to feed the baby while he packed their stuff.

Back home, things didn’t change much but Chris’s work kept him busy. The alpha let him keep Wyatt for the nights that he wasn’t home. Tom would sing and dance with his baby. He got to bond with Wyatt every day.

Tom cried when Wyatt’s first words were

“Mama”

“I’m never going to leave you. You’re mine,” He would whisper to his baby, making promises he knows he will never get to keep should Chris decide he didn’t want him anymore.

Tom figured to make himself look useful, he learned how to cook and care for the house. If he showed Chris he’s valuable then maybe the alpha wouldn’t return him home. 

Tom found it funny that, just two years ago he would’ve given anything for Chris to take him back home and now he’s doing everything to stay with the alpha.

He’d give anything to stay with his baby. Tom couldn’t see a future without his boy. He prayed he would never see such a future. Tom couldn’t even bear to be away from his child for more than a few hours.

So he really wasn’t happy when Chris announced that he’s enrolled Wyatt in a Toddler Child Care & Early Education program.

“He’s only two!” Tom whined, hugging his son close to his chest as if to protect him from his father. 

“It’s never too early to start. This course will help

Build brain power and strong bodies. This is great for him. Many find it beneficial for their kids,” 

“Can I go with him?” Tom asked. He can’t just leave his baby with strangers. Why would Chris think this was a good idea?! It pissed the omega off.

Chris chuckled and shook his head no. He told the omega that would defeat the whole purpose of the program.

“It’s only for a few hours a day, love. You know I only want what’s best for him,”

The first day dropping Wyatt at the daycare was the hardest day of Tom’s life. Surprisingly Wyatt did not cry at all.

It was Tom who was crying his eyes out. Chris hugging him and promising that it would be alright.

As much as Tom hated. He couldn’t help but agree with Chris. Wyatt was never an antisocial child. The pup enjoyed his time at the daycare and that was what calmed Tom down.

✨✨✨✨

Chris bit down on his lip hard, resisting the urge to shut his eyes as Tom bounced on top of him. His fingers pressed deeply into Tom’s pale thighs, bruising them. He can’t believe he was the first one to ever be inside of this gorgeous omega.

He was distracted from that thought as Tom let out another moan, his nails biting into the skin of Chris’s chest. Tom was glowing in the moonlight that seeped in through the blinds. He sounds so fucking erotic.

He was the most gorgeous person Chris had ever seen. Black hair matted to his face, sweating and panting on top of him. This was his favorite Tom look. He loves to make a mess of the omega.

Chris moaned and moved his hips in sync with Tom’s. Tom threw back his head as a long moan escaped him.

Tom whined, “Aa—alpha!”

Head thrown back, he moaned and begged him to take him. His overly sensitive nerves were on fire. He clenched the walls, tightened around Chris and Tom continued to move his hips, fucking himself on the alpha. 

Chris grabbed onto Tom’s hips and thrust upwards, hips moving in jerky and short bursts. Tom let out a choked moan as he came, spilling onto Chris’s chest. He collapsed on top of Chris. The alpha’s cock still buried deep inside him. The alpha let him stay just for a few seconds before he made the omega sit up.

Eyes locked on Tom’s, Chris moved faster, thrusting hard, grinding into him, kissing his hips, he moved at a frantic pace, chasing his own climax until he finally came and his knot tied them.

He sighed and went lax under Tom, silently hoping to enjoy having his weight on top of him for as long as possible.

Tom giggles. He always does when he comes, Chris has stopped trying to figure why. Tom loves the fucked out look the alpha always gets afterward.

Chris lets the omega stay. He groans softly when Tom starts scenting him. It sure felt nice to be like this after all they did. He was surprised how receptive Tom is. Most omegas couldn’t handle being a breeding omega. He took Tom in when the omega was ten. If it was up to him he would have fucked the omega that first night he came to his house but the Hiddlestons begged him to wait until Tom was at least thirteen or fourteen. Yeah, right.

The first time Chris had seen Tom Hiddleston was when Tom was eight year old. Just two weeks prior, he and Chris E. were talking about the benefits of getting an omega to breed. Chris E.’s omega was pregnant with their third child and he marked the omega defeating the purpose but Chris wasn’t one to judge.

“It’s better to get them while they’re young,” Chris E. had said and the other alpha’s agreed.

“He is right. I waited too long to have and now I have to break him in.” Michael said. Michael’s omega was thirteen. Chris can’t believe the alpha was struggling that much to put the omega in his place.

Chris had put the conversation out of his mind and focused on work. Of course he wanted children. He’s always wanted them but he didn’t want the hassle of a mate and he certainly didn’t want the drama of a relationship. He didn’t care for those. 

Chris had returned from a business trip from Melbourne that evening. Honestly all he wanted was a warmshower and sleep into next week. Work was kicking his ass.

Chris didn't know what to make of his situation or the blue eyed boy that was sitting on his expensive couch in his house. He’d never seen such a beautiful omega in his life! And he’s been through many.

Those blue eyes, those rose petal lips and milky white thighs, kept Chris up for many nights to come. He would moan desperately in his sleep when he thought of them. He’d come so hard. It was like he was a teenager all over again. He’s never been so affected by an omega. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what was special about him.

Yes, he’s beautiful but so are thousands of other omegas that Chris has bedded. It should’ve made him sick that he was lusting after a mere child but his wolf didn’t care. All it saw was a beautiful omega for his taking.

Chris Hemsworth is a shrewd and calculating, infamously decisive, infamously brutal man. Many didn’t see that side of him unless they crossed him. They saw the 6’3 handsome alpha who ran charities for the less fortunate. They didn’t see anything beyond that.

The boy was introduced as Thomas Hiddleston. His father Richard Hiddleston was an alpha Chris knew and had been dealing with for a couple weeks. Chris remembers his housekeeper calling him about an alpha that needed to urgently see him. She also told him how desperate the poor man looked so Chris didn’t have the heart to tell her to turn him away. It’s always the desperate people that come to him.

Chris told her to let Mr. Hiddleston wait for him at his house. The man had been calling and writing to him nonstop since he left for his a Melbourne trip two weeks ago. He was persistent, Chris will give him that.

Mr. Hiddleston was in a world of financial troubles and has pretty much been doing everything to get a helping hand from Chris. There were four other companies, Chris could choose to help instead of his. Chris couldn’t believe the opportunity that was presented to him. Mr. Hiddleston’s family business was one of the failing businesses he had already decided to buyout prior to the thousand letters he received from the man but the older alpha didn’t know that Chris had come to a final decision.

The original deal was to sell the company to Chris who was offering more than it was worth. Chris didn’t care much for the company, it was the location he truly wanted. But his shrewd mind took one eighty upon seeing Thomas Hiddleston. So innocent, so beautiful. He had to have him.

That little omega will be his. That was decided then and there as the little omega blinked, owlish at him. With his chubby cheeks and adorable curls. The housekeeper explained that Mr. Hiddleston was using the restroom. Chris smiled at the boy and the boy smiled back with a small wave.

He was about to approach the boy when Mr. Hiddleston appeared. He apologized for bothering Chris and explained that his wife was currently in the hospital and didn’t have anyone to watch his eldest son.

Chris smiled, that smile that gets many to lower their guards. The smile that makes them think he’s a kind and decent human being. He invited the man to lunch and agreed to hear him out but only after Chris freshen up and jerked off in the shower, he didn’t say the last part.

That day, Mr. Hiddleston left feeling hopeful. He thanked Chris profoundly as he fell for the alpha’s charm. Chris winked at the little omega when his father wasn’t looking. The omega giggled and tried to copy him. His father gave him a stern look and the boy frowned at the floor. Chris gave him a lollipop and he had cheered up right away. Chris said he’d get in touch with Mr. Hiddleston in a couple days.

He waited two weeks before he approached the Hiddlestons.

Mr. Hiddleston was pissed when Chris offered to take care of all his financial responsibilities in exchange for his son. Chris was honestly being more generous than he had to, truth be told. Many parents have sold their omega children for much less but there was Chris not only letting the Hiddlestons keep their family business but he’s willing to pay all of their debts too.

That was way too generous of him. Robert berated him for his decision but at last the older man couldn’t really do anything. The money was coming out of Chris’s personal account. It wouldn’t affect their business in any way.

“He’s too young. Just give us a few more years,” The man pleaded. He saw the hungry look when Chris looked at his son. Chris wasn’t a fool, he let the Hiddlestons keep their son for a year and half.

When Tom turned ten, he went to collect. Tom wasn’t anything like James and Martin’s omegas. He was naive and trusted Chris easily. Chris just couldn’t wait anymore and took what was his. His ego boasted even more when Tom got pregnant from the first breeding. The sex during his pregnancy was out this world. Since then he hasn’t wanted or looked at another omega.

Why would he when he has the most gorgeous omega in his house.

“Are you going to mate him?” Chris. E asked, taking a slip of his wine.

Chris hadn’t given it any thoughts. It would make sense to mate Tom. He wouldn’t be the first alpha to do so but Tom was already clingy; he didn’t need to mark the omega to make it worse.

“Dude if you’re not going to mate him, then just sell him to another alpha. You don’t need it—“

Chris growled at the other alpha. Michael put his hands up, apologizing. Chris doesn’t think he has it in him to give up Tom Hiddleston. Not when he had a taste of the forbidden fruit.

👣

As part of the contract Tom has no legal claims to their son and the alpha doesn’t have to let him near him or let him stay in their lives. He could’ve just sent him packing but he let him stay. So Tom appreciates every single moment that the alpha allows him to see their son.

He never complains about anything. Why would he? He needs to be here for Wyatt and complaining would just get him kicked out of their lives. 

When Tom was a freshman in high school and was fourteen years old, he found out he was pregnant again. Tom was honestly surprised that it took two years for him to get pregnant again. He and Chris fucked so much that he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had gotten knocked up by the end of Wyatt’s first birthday.

Tom took time off from school because he didn’t want the stress from the many different scents. Online classes were easier. Being pregnant at fourteen was quite different from being pregnant at twelve. For one, Tom understood more about what’s going on with his body and how his child was developing after taking Omega Sexual Health Education in eight grade. He was well informed now.

During his second pregnancy with their second child, Tom moved back into the mansion and got to spend time with Wyatt. He also shared a room with Chris which he had no probes with. Chris’s scent helped keep the nausea down.

“Do you want another boy?” He asked the alpha. Tom wants a little girl. He thinks one boy and girl would complete them. They’d be the perfect little family.

“It wouldn’t matter. I’d love them the same, but I think this one is a boy,” The alpha replied.

Tom looked at his belly and frowned. He really wants a little girl. He told Chris that he wanted it to be a girl. Chris chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry we can keep trying until you get a little girl,” He teased.

Tom’s second pregnancy wasn’t too bad. Most of the time he forgot he was pregnant. He didn’t have morning sickness like he did with Wyatt. He didn’t crave fatty foods like when he was pregnant with Wyatt.

He craved fruits especially mango, pineapple and strawberries. But he was more emotional, everything made him cry. Chris had stayed home more often than he’d liked because Tom was scared that something would happen and Chris wouldn’t be home to protect them.

To keep his mind off worrying about everything that could go wrong with his baby. Tom spent a lot of his time reading books on how to prepare Wyatt to become a big brother. Tom felt a little guilty for his baby because he’s only two and all of Tom’s focus should be on him but here he is pregnant with baby number two. Chris and his mother assured him the best gift he can give Wyatt is a sibling. At the daycare, Wyatt got along with all the other kids pretty well.

The teachers sing the little alpha’s praises. So Chris doesn’t think Wyatt will have trouble adjusting to having a baby brother. Still Tom worried.

“Wyatt will be a great big brother, he will love his brother. Plus it’s good that they don’t have a huge age gap between them,” Chris explained.

“Are you going to love them both equally? Even if the baby is an omega?”

“Of course,” Chris promised. They’d never talked about the possibility of the second baby being an omega but Chris didn’t seem to care about it now. Tom was glad, he was scared about having an omega baby because he couldn’t give his baby away like his parents did with him.

He often brought this up with Chris. Chris promised him even if the baby is an omega boy or girl, he’s not going to send them away. That he will love him or her just as much as he loves Wyatt.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Tom.”

“You can’t let anyone hurt him or her.”

“I won’t,” Chris promised.

“You can’t hurt them either,” He looked at the alpha and the—like you hurt me was implied.

“I won’t hurt them,””

Tom nodded and went back to reading the book with Wyatt. He didn’t mind being hurt if Chris promised that he’d never hurt their baby or let anyone else hurt them.  
  


Rory Nicholas Hemsworth was born on a rainy Thursday morning at 4:40am. Weighing 7.5 lb (3.5 kg). Screaming and kicking unlike Wyatt who was a chill baby and didn't give Tom any trouble. Rory was a nightmare. The baby cried all night and wouldn’t sleep in his crib. Rory didn’t sleep past 4am, like an alarm clock he woke up every morning at 4. With his second birth, Tom was in labor for 14 hours and Rory was born an one hour later.

Tom was exhausted because the nannies couldn’t help at all. Rory wanted Tom only and it made Tom happy but dealing with a newborn and a two year old toddler wasn’t the easiest thing to do. He would find himself crying during his showers or when he finally managed to put his sons to bed. 

It wasn’t easy but he just couldn’t give up. Not after everything he’s been through. So Tom put on his big boy pants and tried his best with his babies.

Chris took two months off from work after he had found Tom crying with the baby. Things got a bit easier when Chris took Wyatt and Tom only had to deal with Rory.

“He’s going to be tall, too. Just like you,”

“Yeah,he is. You’re getting taller too,” Chris teased. Tom was. He’s hit a noticeable growth sprout since he started high school.

“I’m so happy you’re here, Chris.” Tom whispered to the alpha.

“Me too,”

They put the boys to sleep and went to sleep themselves. Having two children took a lot out of them. Neither of them was thinking about sex.

With Wyatt and Rory growing, Tom seemed to forget that he’s growing too. On his fifteenth birthday, Chris had convinced him to take the night of so they could celebrate his birthday.

Tom refused. He wanted to stay home, simply because he was too scared to leave the boys with their nannies for the first ever.

“They will be fine, Tom. Come on you need this, sweetheart,”

Despite his whining, Chris managed to convince him. They went to a restaurant after Tom celebrated with his sons and family.

Although Tom wouldn’t admit it, it was great to be able to get away just for the hour. Even if he kept texting the nannie for updates.

The night ended with Tom and Chris having sex for first time since Rory was born. And for the first that Tom incited it.

He was in a great mood and his body was in great shape. He could tell Chris was jealous of how the other alphas were looking at him that evening. He’s kind of proud of how well Chris kept himself from exploding. It turned Tom on to see Chris win over his wolf like that. He could hardly keep his hands to himself once They were home.

Tom wanted and needed the alpha like he was in heat.

Chris ate him out. He ate him out the way a bulldog finishes off a bowl of food; sloppy, messy, and plenty of tongue action.

“Oh my god,” Tom moaned loudly. Tom wrapped his long legs around the alpha’s head and grounded against the alpha’s face, seeking more of his tongue. Tom didn’t want to come before he had Chris’s cock inside him. He started pushing the alpha’s head away when he felt like he was close and thankful the alpha got the single.

Chris rubbed his hard-on around Tom’s wet hole and watched him make faces. He pinned Tom’s arms above his head. The alpha fingered him, sucked his nipples & fucked him hard. Tom kept moaning softly which made him fuck the alpha harder.

It was the perfect ending to a perfect night for the young omega. Tom wouldn’t want it any other way.

👣

Wyatt’s third birthday, Tom didn’t spare anything. He had been preparing for this. He had gone above and beyond to make the day perfect for his little prince. It wasn’t easy though. 

The boy was always changing his mind on what kind of birthday party he wants. They settle on shark themed parties.

“He’s going to love it, Tom,” Chris reassured him when he started freaking out. He had to remember that Wyatt and his little friends were all three years old or four. They weren’t going to care about any of this.

The day went better than Tom would have imagined.

For Rory’s first birthday, Chris took the whole family to Disney World. Even though the one year old isn’t going to remember it, Wyatt loved every minute of it.

For Wyatt’s fifth birthday he wanted a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle party.

“You won’t change your mind, later?” Chris asked, eying the soon to be five year old alpha. Wyatt shook his head, no.

“I won’t daddy! I won’t!” 

“I don’t know,” The older alpha said as if he didn’t believe him.

Tom was feeding three year old Rory while listening to Chris trying to convince the boy otherwise because Wyatt already had a ninja turtle theme party for his fourth birthday. He blames Chris for Wyatt’s ninja Turtles obsession.

“Hundred percent sure?” Chris teased. The little alpha let out a little growl making his father laugh. 

“It’s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, daddy! That’s what I want!”

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Tom who shrugged and went back to paying attention to Rory who was amused by his big brother and alpha father.

“Okay, champ. You want Turtles at your party, you will get your turtles,” Chris conceded.

“Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle!” Wyatt shouted and hugged the alpha who picked him up and spun him around.

Tom has often scolded Chris often when he would playfully toss their kids up in the air and then catch him. His heart dropped every time the alpha does it.

“Chris, stop that! He'll fell and hit his head if you—“

“No Mama! I want it!” Wyatt shouted. Chris gives the omega a smug look and goes back to playing with their eldest.

“You know I can’t say no to you,”

A laugh boomed from Wyatt’s throat as he threw his hands in the air when his father tossed him up in the air. Making Tom feel dizzy. Why can’t Chris play normal games with his son. 

“Alright, your old man needs a break,”

“Daddy you’re not old!”

“Well thank you, Wyatt but Daddy is quite old,” Chris laughed. The boy shook his head and argued saying that he wasn’t old.

The following weeks, Chris and Tom got ready for Wyatt's birthday party.

The party turned out great with Wyatt kindergarten friends and Benedict’s children. Tom can’t believe he’s got a five year old child now. It all seemed unreal to him.

👣

Tom was on the pill when he got pregnant with his third baby. He was truly happy. Chris was beyond excited because with Wyatt being seven and Rory being five.

Both of their pups are in school all day. Tom was finishing up with his classes. But he gets so bored when his babies aren't home. When they were home, Wyatt and Rory wanted to play on their own. It made Tom feel sad at how fast his boys were growing up. 

He looked at the positive pregnancy test and smiled. He couldn’t believe that he was pregnant again. It seemed like it had been a long time since he was. This time refuse to let Chris tell him the baby’s gender.

Tom wanted to be surprised. He had a very good pregnancy with baby number three. He felt very energetic and happy. He took up yoga for some reason.

He didn’t have morning sickness like he did with Wyatt and he didn’t have weird cravings like he did with Rory. But he was extremely horny. He was pretty much addicted to Chris’s scent.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tom gave birth to their third child. Another son whom he was allowed to name. He named him Maxwell Tate Hemsworth. Tom was completely in love with his baby. Max is all Tom. The baby has his black hair, and his nose and there’s no double he’s going to take after him. Everyone can see it.

Wyatt and Rory both take after Chris with their blond hairs and blue eyes. Max was going to have Tom’s eyes. While Tom says he has blue eyes too. His eyes change color depending on what he’s wearing. He absolutely loved it.

People always think Wyatt and Rory are twins even though they’re two years apart. Wyatt was just tall for a seven year old and Rory isn’t too far behind his brother. 

Being with Chris and their three children was everything Tom never knew he wanted. Things just seem so perfect.

Tom couldn’t imagine not being in their life. He didn’t choose this life but he makes do with what he’s given. He often wonders what will happen the day Chris sends him away for good. The day he cuts all ties with him. The day he decides that he’s had enough of Tom. God he doesn’t want to live to see that day.

Tom hopes he doesn’t live to see that day. But with the way things are going between him and Chris. He doesn’t see Chris throwing him away forever. The alpha doesn’t say much but if he has any intention of throwing Tom away he’d already have done it.

Even if Tom couldn’t let his guards completely down. He could take comfort in that fact that Chris hasn’t said anything about not getting close to their children since Max was born. It might not be much to others, it’s something to Tom.

  
  
  
  


Tom took a shower and took a pill. He loves his children. There is no doubt about that but he really can’t handle having another so soon after Max was born.

Thankfully, Dr. Renner was able to secretly prescribe him pills to stop any chance of pregnancy after he stopped breastfeeding. He doesn’t want to think what Chris will do if he finds out but he gave Chris three boys. He deserves to enjoy watching his boys grow up and bond with them without the interface of a newborn anytime soon. 

Maybe when Max is four he’d be ready for another baby. Tom changed the bedsheets and went to check on the boys. Wyatt and Rory were fast asleep.

Last, he checked on Max but Chris was in the room with their toddler sleeping on the alpha’s chest. Chris was asleep too. That’s where he is. Tom stood at the door as he looked at his son and his alpha.

Wait! When did Chris become his alpha? He frowned and shook his head. Stupid omega, always getting ahead of him. Well, it doesn’t hurt to daydream.

Maybe someday he will proudly call Chris his alpha and his husband. That’s a day he looks forward to. Tom walked inside the room and carefully took the sleep pup from his father and put him in his crib without waking up the alpha.

He walked over to Chris and sat on the alpha’s lap. Startled the alpha when he realized who it was. Chris grinned sheepishly at the omega.

“Hey, sweetheart,” 

“Tired?” Tom asked, gently messaging the Alpha’s head. 

“Mmm… Where is the baby?” 

“He’s sleeping. You fell asleep with Max,” 

“Must be more tired than I thought,” 

Not for the first time Tom finds himself thinking how handsome Chris Hemsworth is. His masculine facial features; perfect chiseled jaw, broad chin, and prominent brow bone. There isn’t any hint of imperfection on this man. He’s such an alpha with his rugged handsomeness. 

Chris works so hard all day and still comes home and plays with the boys. Tom has never heard him complain about being too tired to play with his sons. All things considered, his sons are really lucky to have a father like him.

“You’re staring, sweetheart,” 

“I am,” Tom didn’t deny it.

“Find anything interesting?”

Tom cupped his cheek with one hand, the cool energy spreading as his thumb rubbed his cheek lightly.

“Yes,”

Chris opened his eyes and looked at him. For a moment they just look at one another. Tom gave him a light kiss, unable to resist. Then before the alpha could deepen the kiss he pulled away and got off his lap.

“Come on, off to bed with you,” He pulled the alpha to his feet. Chris reached for the baby monitor and let Tom drag them to their bedroom.

Tom could hardly sleep that night. He couldn’t ignore the fluttery sensation in his stomach.His palms were clammy, heart racing and unable to focus on anything but Chris.

Tom has never felt anything like it. He’s not even sure why he’s feeling like this. He’s been with Chris for years! They have three freaking kids for God’s sake!

These weird sensations didn’t just start today. He’s been ignoring them. It happened when the thought of seeing Chris again when the alpha was away made his heart skip a beat and he felt so nervous he couldn’t eat. Tom has always said he loved Chris but he’s never actually felt anything while saying that he loved the alpha. Tom smiled and cuddled up to his alpha.

Chris mumbled something in his sleep and pulled Tom closer. Tom knew it then and there. Chris was it for him. No matter how messed their relationship is or will get he’s going to stick with him.

➿

“Daddy!” Wyatt and Rory shouted, running towards the alpha.

”Hey boys,” The alpha smiled, hugging his sons.

Hailey followed behind the two with his youngest on her hips. Max immediately started crying upon seeing his father. He is so dramatic Chris thinks as he takes his youngest son from his cousin and thanks her for watching the boys.

“Did you guys have fun with Auntie Hailey?” He asked the older boys.

Wyatt and Rory nodded, quickly making their way to the table. Breakfast was already served. Chris was glad it was a Saturday so no school for his two eldest. He’s got to be the luckiest alpha alive. After losing his parents he didn’t think he’d ever have such a blessing in his life.

He’s an only child and his parents were his everything. Chris is a pure blooded Alpha, the last of his pack from Melbourne. The son of two head strong alphas. Hailey isn’t a pure blood wolf like himself so after the death of everyone in his pack, he became the last alpha expected to carry the bloodline but between work and professional responsibilities the alpha didn’t get many opportunities to date.

His life was too busy for him to seek out a genuine partner. He’s been burned once when he fully heartedly fell in love. It’s an experience he can live well without.

So when one of his friends suggested that he take in a breeding omega he didn’t have to think too much.

Tom Hiddleston might’ve been too young for him when he first saw the omega but he didn’t care. The omega’s scent was the sweetest thing he’d ever smell and he wanted the omega:

There was something about that little omega that made him want to just have him. Tom’s body was shaping up to be an omega given his feminine like limbs, lithe figure, smooth and hairless skin, and full thigh and globes. All of which were meant to attract alphas and betas and also a sign of their fertility to conceive and bear pups. Even at the age of eight.

Chris didn’t know why and normally he didn’t even like male omega but Tom was the exception which is probably why he ended up having three pups with the same omega and still doesn’t want to release the omega from their contract.

Well there are no rules against keeping the same omega to bare one's heirs but he cannot force him. Tom isn't going anywhere when they have three kids together. Despite his many warnings, Chris has seen how the young omega is when he spends time with the pups.

He doesn’t necessarily need the omega anymore but damn the thought of Tom baring another alpha’s offsprings drives him crazy. He wouldn’t admit it not even to himself but he doesn’t see how he’s going to ever let the omega go.

“Mama!” Rory shouted. Chris snapped out of it and saw Tom. The omega was clean and slightly limping but he smiled nevertheless as Max hugged his legs.

The boys are extremely attached to the omega. They both call him “mama”.

“Good morning,” Tom said, picking Max up and hugging him, closely. Scenting the baby, Chris doesn’t say anything.

Breakfast is a quiet affair. Chris watches as Tom feeds their youngest and listens to Wyatt at the same time. He wonders sometimes what goes in the omega’s head. Tom is nineteen with three pups, that can’t be easy. Tom has always been quiet and docile. The younger man is the textbook omega.

He knows his place in Chris’s life and has never tried to get more than that. In all the years they've been in each other’s life Tom has only asked him for something once.

And it wasn’t even for himself. Tom had asked for his brothers to get to spend time with their nephews.

Chris has known the Hiddlestons and it’s unfortunate what happened with them. He tries to have a good relationship with them now that they’re his children’s grandparents. Tom’s father still feels guilty, Chris can see it when he looks at Tom and Wyatt.

Their eldest is seven years old and was born when Tom was just twelve years old. He still remembers how worried he was that Tom was too small to carry to full term. At twelve, Tom didn’t even look his age.

The alpha knows what his son went through to conceive for Chris but what could he do. Chris didn’t force his hands. They had a problem and Chris had a solution. At the end of the day, it was a decision he made. He could’ve told Chris to fuck off and not sell his son.

Chris didn’t mind Tom’s annoying younger brothers, Timothy “Tim” and Francis. He doesn’t mind Tim that much but damn Francis gets on his last nerve. He avoids the younger alpha as much as he can. He only has patience for his kids.

“I think Max needs to be potty trained,” Hailey was saying when Chris started listening again.

Tom frowned. “No way. He’s not ready,”

Of course Tom is still breastfeeding Max and he isn’t ready to wean the pup just yet let alone potty train him.

Hailey rolled her eyes. The omega looked over to Chris hoping to be backed up but the alpha just shrugged. Hailey is mated to Edmund Pettifer, an annoying alpha that Chris wishes he didn’t have to deal with but for the sake of his cousin has too.

“You two should just mate and call it a day. Anyways, I’m going back home to welcome my husband,” the older omega says and leaves before either of them could protest.

Tom blushed at Hailey’s words. Chris wondered if that’s what Tom wanted. Does he expect Chris to mate him?

They do have three kids. Chris doesn’t see himself letting Tom leave anytime soon he knows Tom would never do anything that would cost him their children. But they never talked about it. He never really thought that the omega would be interested in mating him. Why would Tom want to tie himself to Chris?

Tom smiles at Chris and leaves with their two youngest after making an excuse.

“Daddy, are you coming to my game?” Wyatt asks, taking a slip of his orange juice.

“Of course, buddy. It’s tomorrow, right?”

Wyatt nodded. “Mama put the date on the fridge! Don’t forget!”

With that his eldest follows Tom and his brothers.

Chris made a decision then. He’s going to mark Tom when he has his rut. It’s obvious that the omega was that too. The boys will have their mother and he won’t go mad thinking about other alpha’s trying to steal what’s his.

Chris watched Tom play with the boys and grinned. Yes, he’s doing it. He’s going to mark his omega, he’s been Chris’s since he laid eyes on him.

_**✨The End✨** _


End file.
